


The Last Sacrifice

by mahbecks



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Religious Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Church, Shameless Smut, Slight Blasphemy, Thedas' Most Bangable, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play, sacrilegious content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbecks/pseuds/mahbecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first submission for the Thedas' Most Bangable Collection!</p><p>Featuring Ser Barris and Cassandra getting freaky in a Chantry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> This is my first submission for the Thedas' Most Bangable Collection! If you're unsure of what that means, please see this for more information: https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThedasMostBangable .
> 
> And see here to sign up/see other upcoming works: https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThedasMostBangable/works/4425395 . 
> 
> Ser Barris is a beautiful specimen of a man. I also made him celibate in my other story, All's Fair. So it seemed only fair that he got some love as one of Thedas' Most Bangable men. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> NOTE: This does involve heavy religious imagery and sacrilegious content. If you find such content offensive, this work may not be for you.

 

Barris’ lips trailed across Cassandra’s skin, setting fire in their wake.

“Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter.” The words thrummed across her skin as the movements of his lips caressed her flesh, and she moaned. He paused to admire the toned planes of her stomach, lips pressing small, gracious kisses against her ribs.

She grabbed at his shoulder, anxious for him to go higher and claim her breasts with his sinful mouth.

“Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just,” he intoned, allowing her to pull him up. His hands were worshipful, reverent across the delicate flesh; he was gentle as he used one hand to fondle her and the other to arch her back, away from the cold stone floor.

He leaned down over her, drawing a dusky nipple into his mouth. “Mmmm,” she breathed, unable to articular further words. Closer, closer – she needed him _closer_. She wrapped a long leg around him, drawing their trembling bodies tighter together.

Slick skin met slick skin, and he finally joined her on the floor of the Chantry, covering her with his heat.

“Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow,” she replied, clutching his head like it was the most precious treasure. He bit down on her nipple then, hard enough to draw a cry from her lips. He continued his ministrations until she could bear it no more; she needed those heavenly lips on her own.

She pulled his head up, an unspoken demand that he kiss her. He molded his pliant lips to hers, hands coming up to frame her face. His tongue moved against hers sensually, dancing at her lips. He bit down suddenly, hard enough to draw blood, and she shuddered against him.

He drew back, staring down at her for the slightest of moments before he leaned in and soothed the bite, licking the blood away with his tongue. “In their blood, the Maker’s will is written,” he whispered, swollen lips moving softly against her own.

With a groan, she flipped them so that she was atop him. She moved to straddle his hips, her sex teasing his cock ever so gently. She ground down against him, arching her back. He groaned, sitting up so that they were facing each other. She wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, drawing him in for another kiss.

“These truths the Maker has revealed to me,” she breathed, pressing her breasts against his chest. She gasped as her hardened nipples caught on his skin, and then again when he pulled her more firmly against him.

“O Maker, hear my cry,” he spoke, grinding his hips up into her pelvis. She whined, hands moving to claw at his back, demanding more than the teasing friction such contact elicited. He moved his hips again, and she hissed in pleasure, widening her knees to give him more room to maneuver. “Guide me through the blackest nights. Steel my heart against the temptations of the wicked.”

Cassandra reached between them, moving his cock so that it was perfectly aligned with her entrance. He broke off from his recitation with a ragged moan as she moved, dragging his length across her folds. “Make me to rest in the warmest places,” she murmured, finishing the verse.

He groaned, burying his face into her neck as she continued to move sinuously over his cock. He pressed tender kisses to her neck, pricks of fire on her burning skin, and she threw her head back, reveling in the desire coursing through her body.

She cried out when he bit down at the juncture of neck and shoulder, the shout quickly turning into a moan as he laved the bite with his tongue. Her nails dug into the flesh of his back, marking him with her approval.

He drew away to stare at her then, bringing their foreheads together. His eyes, the most delicate shade of sea foam imaginable, were heavy, lidded with lust. His lips, full at the best of times, were swollen and wet. They beckoned to her more than words ever could.

Cassandra leaned in as his hands moved to cup her face. What began as a slow, soft kiss quickly grew heated, Barris’ hands moving to cup her breasts, and then to grab her ass. She pressed even closer again him, opening her mouth to press warm, wet kisses to his lips.

She gasped as he suddenly flipped them, mimicking her earlier movements. One of her arms flew out to catch her, and she knocked over several candles, hot wax pooling on the floor around them. The heady scent of incense wafted over them, mixing with the smoke from the candles.

Supporting himself on one arm, Barris reached out to right the candles. His eyes never leaving hers, he picked one of them up and drew it closer. The flame had sputtered out when it had hit the flagstones, but the wax pooling at the top was still liquid, molten.

“For You are the fire at the heart of the world,” he whispered, tilting the candle ever so slightly. Cassandra watched, eyes transfixed as the wax dripped down the side of the candle, pooling at the base. Her muscles tensed as the first drips splashed on her skin, her breath catching in her throat at the tendrils of fire. But then the fire was gone, the wax cooling to softness. Barris moved the candle again, more wax dripping down to pool on her belly. “And comfort is only Yours to give.” He sat back, and she found it unacceptable.

She knocked the candle out of his hands, and brought him down to her level. “Enough of this,” she breathed, tangling their legs together so she could feel his desire against her own. “ _Take me_.”

Still, he was hesitant. “You’re sure?” he murmured, even as his eyes ravished her naked form sprawled beneath him. He was trembling with the repression, but his eyes were supplicating, needing to hear her spoken permission.

In response, she reached between them, grabbing his cock and aligning him with her sex. “Let the blade pass through the flesh,” she replied. Barris groaned and pushed inside her. Cassandra sighed at the sensation, but continued to speak even as he continued to fill her, “Let my blood touch the ground. Let my cries touch their hearts.”

Barris thrust into her deep, and she cried out, clutching at his back fiercely. She felt blood welling up under her fingernails, but it only served to fuel her lust as the man atop her continued to press into her with abandon. He groaned, one hand fisting in her short hair even as the other supported him.

Sweat dripped down onto her face, mingling with her own. She cried out again as he gave a particularly hard thrust, and her hands moved to grasp his face. “Yes,” she intoned. His eyes, worshipping her body, were full of obeisance, listening for further instruction. “ _Yes_! More!”

He moved the hand from her hair down her body, lingering briefly at a breast before traveling south. He reached between them, nudging her hips wider as he searched for her clitoris. She cried out sharply when his searching fingers found their prize, sending a fresh stab of lust through her.

They fell into an easy rhythm, with Barris timing his thrusts almost perfectly with the movements of his hand. Cassandra was close, so close, _agonizingly close_ to perfection. She was writhing on the floor, the stone digging uncomfortably into her back with several candles dangerously close to her hair, but she didn’t care.

She sat up with a growl, kissing him savagely and whispering, “ _Come_ ,” into his mouth.

Barris came with a strangled cry, his rhythm jarring as he found his release, sending him ever farther into her depths. It was enough to send Cassandra spiraling over the edge, and she gripped the man above her hard as her climax hit her.

They fell to the ground in a heap of tangled, sweaty limbs, lungs heaving. Cassandra stared at the ceiling, the stoic figure of Andraste staring down at her. Normally, she found the statue’s visage disapproving and fierce, but from this vantage point, it appeared fierce and _proud_.

She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths of hot, musky air. Barris was at her side, feather light touches caressing her cooling body.

She opened her eyes just in time to see his celadon eyes flutter closed as he pressed a reverent kiss to her lips.

It was perfect in its simplicity, as were the words he spoke, completing the words of the canticle.

“Let mine be the last sacrifice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated :)
> 
> I chose Cassandra because of her intense devotion to the Andrastian faith. Despite her faith, however, I don't interpret it as blind faith. As such, I can see her having crises of faith and moments of weakness, as well as her critically examining her faith. While I see her as intensely devout, I also don't think she's a prude. She's an interesting character, and I thought she would work well with Ser Barris. He always gave me the impression that he was relatively religious as well, so I thought their religiosity would mix. 
> 
> Also - does anyone else find certain verses in the Canticles insanely sexual? Some of them worked too well! (All verses taken from the Dragon Age Wiki). 
> 
> Stay on the look-out for further submissions to the collection from other incredible writers :)


End file.
